Spiritual LoveOr Not?
by Purple Widow
Summary: What if Yurara(The spirit)had a human body? Would she be able to finally approach Yoka without hesitating? Just a bit of twist to the ending.


**Hi!**

**If you're not seen Yurara No Tsuki(Apparetnly,it's just Yurara but if you use mangapanda like me,it's Yurara No Tuski),I suggest you go and read it right now!(Though it's a shoujo manga..)I really like Yako,so I was really sad about the ending of Yako and the spirit Yaruru not being to be able to be here I am,writing another story of Sakura and her adventures(Who she is will remain a secret 3)**

**~ENJOY~**

* * *

Yako's P.O.V

"I'm home."

Like hell I'm going to say that.

I stormed up the stairs as soon as I entered the house,hoping that none of my 'sisters' would find out that I'm home.

"Onii-san?"

I didn't answer.

"You had a guest!"

The moment I opened my room door,I understood what my 'sister' meant.

There was a girl sitting on my bed,she had curly long purple hair and purple eyes,though she wore a gothic black dress with lace gloves.

"Konbanwa."The girl spoke,slightly tilting her head forward.

"Konbanwa."I replied,it was normal manners after all,no matter how much I want to kick her out of my room right this very moment.

"Can I see the one you love?The one who's spiritual power was strong enough to call for me?"The girl stood up,that was when I realized that she was as tall as me,which were rare for girls.

"What do you mean?"I asked,I can't help but sound suspicious,the Yurara that I love is gone..she's gone..

"I see…then could I have this room for my-self for a moment?"She requested,though it was more like a command since she ran over to the room door(which was where I was standing)in immense speed,then surprised I could do nothing but watch as she pushed me out of my OWN room and slammed the door right at my face.

"Ouch."I spoke in sarcasm,then I heard her talking to her-self.

"You can show your-self now,he's not here."The mysterious guest spoke.

"What a rough way to order me to show my-self, ."A familiar voice spoke,it was…Yurara?

"I do not answer to that name anymore…mortal."The mysterious guest sounded slightly angry,as if she was insulted..or was she?"Anyway,I didn't come to argue with you,I came to grant your wish."The mysterious guest stopped,before she continued."Though I'd rather spend my time doing something much more useful,your attraction towards that..man has drawn my attention it seems."

"In one way,you're here to….-"Yurara replied in a whisper,so low that I can't even hear it when I placed my ears on the door.

"Indeed,girl,indeed."The mysterious guest(Seriously,I have no other way of describing her)replied."Though I prefer the name Sakura now."

"Then Sakura-sama."Yurara spoke in a cold tone."Can I tell you that I have no intentions of allowing you to do whatever you desire."

"As if you could stop me."Sakura(I'll use that name instead of mysterious guest then.)replied,then I could hear the sound of chains dangling.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"I heard a scream coming from Yurara,immediately I started banging on the door,damn it's locked!

"Oi!STAY AWAY FROM THE DOOR!"I yelled,before I forced the door open.

What I saw amazed me.

Yurara lied in the middle of the room,while Sakura(-sama,though I'd rather not say that) was missing.

More importantly,Yurara was…human..

"Yurara?"I whispered,Yurara's eyes opened,and they stared into mine.

"You're not…Tsukinowa-san?"

Yurara shook her head.

"Then you're..Yurara?"I asked again.

This time,she nodded.

"I'd never thought she had..this trick up her sleeve."Yurara said,blushing.

That's when I couldn't resist my-self anymore and brought her lips to mine,I could feel tears rushing out of my eyes.

"Thank me,child."I could hear the voice of Sakura ringing around the room,as if the wind them-selves had brought them to me.

* * *

**Happy?**

**I added a kiss scene,for all of you pervs out there.(I can't write anymore than that,I'll die from embarrassment so please.)**

**YESH,this is a oneshot.**

**Just like Hana-To-Akuma,I added my own ending 'cause I prefer happy endings that bad endings. I hate how Yurara will keep on protecting Yoka but he can't see her nor hear her nor KNOW that she's there.  
I guess the fan-girl part of me overdid me again.(I should be doing homework..)**

**R&R plzzz3**

**BTW,if you find grammar mistakes,it might be because fan fiction hates me and it deletes some of the words I write sometimes  
(it happened before)or it's just my bad grammar.**

**-P.W**


End file.
